


your narcissus.

by potatogarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Corruption, Fallen Angels, M/M, Smut, biblical allusions sorta, bttm!jay, dubcon because of the alcies, hs and jk are cameos, jay is human, jayhoon, slight angst, top!sh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Jay wakes up a little too drunk, finding three men overlooking him with devilish stares despite their angelic appearances.-A blinding white light. Jay brought his hand over his face to stop the burning at the back of his eyes and he could just make out the familiar outline of the ceiling light.Did I black out? Fuck I must’ve gone overboard with the shots, again.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay & Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	your narcissus.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything about angels much, but this was fun to write!!  
> Also hate gets deleted, don't bother with those please.

[♫](https://youtu.be/gIpT5vP5hy4)

.

.

.

A blinding white light. Jay brought his hand over his face to stop the burning at the back of his eyes and he could just make out the familiar outline of the ceiling light. 

_Did I black out? Fuck I must’ve gone overboard with the shots, again._

His memory buzzed with photographic stills of him downing the vile green liquid, and his film clipped much too prematurely. It was ludicrous to have accepted that initial shot of absinthe from Jake, that crazy motherfucker, and Jay could feel the remnants of the herbal concoction stinging at the back of his throat.

.

.

.

###  **your**

#####  **narcissus**

“He’s awake. Azazel.”

Jay was awake enough to recognise the voice of his roommate who had ‘poisoned’ him so. _But who was Azazel? Where was I?_ A headache began to pound away in his skull as he made a futile attempt to piece together the events of the past several minutes, or perhaps hours? 

“He’s got a beautiful body for a human.”

A crystal clear voice. It was Heeseung, a popular tutor from his course. _He was at the drinking party too?_

Jay’s mind was late to register what words were uttered only a few moments ago. _Human?_ All these questions, with no answers. 

He thought he was hallucinating when Sunghoon entered the conversation too, a classmate he had crushed on since first year. Oh and to hear his mellow voice so close to his ear. His insides began to melt, not because of the alcohol.

“Cute. You’re blushing.”

Jay’s body stilled from the unexpected compliment, but his heart was screaming out of his rib cage. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck he just called me cute._

Something cold then pried off his hand that masked his flushed expression, long slender fingers - presumably Sunghoon’s - caressing and stealing away the warmth from his cheeks. He swore it was just the after effects of alcohol running through his bloodstream but there was a tightening knot in the pit of his stomach. And he only became groggier as he felt something soft suckle at his neck, somewhere close to his heart-shaped birthmark. 

The sucking sensation travelled lower - he did not remember being undressed - following the curve of his collarbone and over his sternum. He was scared to let out any sound for fear of disturbing Sunghoon’s momentum, so he bit his lip, a little too hard as he almost gagged at the metallic taste of blood mixing with the bitter liquor lacing his breath.

“Lucifer, you promised.”

Alas, he jinxed it. Jay heard Sunghoon growl in annoyance and a soft whine ghosted his lips as he felt the pressure on his torso alleviate. 

“Don’t get carried away. He’s mine. Prepare him well.”

_I’m dreaming, I must be._

On cue, his upper body was being peppered with more kisses. He counted two pairs of lips, confirmed when his nipples were taken into the plush mouths of Jake and Heeseung, or whatever their weird nicknames were. The sudden wetness of their tongues flicking at his sensitive tits jolted him awake now, relatively. 

And for the first time he finally took in his surroundings as his weary eyes fluttered open. Whoever was considerate to carry Jay home was also generous enough to strip him out of his white shirt which was reeking of chunder if Jay remembered correctly. His shorts were being worked on then and there, with the two men scrambling over the obvious tent in the fabric as they undid the fly and pushed down what remaining garments covered his shapely and quivering legs. 

It was Jay’s first time seeing a male this severely underdressed. His roommate, Jake, was clad skimpily in his underwear, bent over Jay's crotch and taking his boner in his mouth with no complaint. Jay had received sneaky behind-a-school-building blowjobs before, but the fact that his friend, of whom he lived with 24/7, was doing indecent things to him was incredibly awkward. But the residual tipsiness persuaded him otherwise. 

His head threw back in bliss, the warmth of Jake’s tongue providing pleasurable waves that tightened the knot in his belly. As he was too absorbed to notice Heeseung lubing up his fingers on the side, his tight ring of muscles down there clenched upon feeling the cold gel. 

_Wait. I’m still a virgin._

“And hungry for cock? You’ll get it soon don’t worry.”

_What the fuck._

And the following minutes or so were a blur. Jay wasn’t sure if it was still the fucking alcohol or the waves of pleasure from the enthusiastic scissoring of his asshole disorienting him. Being violated front and back, and having all those physical sensations concentrated towards his lower body made him jerk his hips involuntarily, and the heat rose to his face once more in conjunction with his embarrassing reactions.

“If Gabriel wasn’t such a coward, he would have joined us for sure.”

“So damn lucky, Lucifer... He’s so _fucking_ tight.”

“I told you he’s a virgin, Azazel.”

“Oh, human, you are so _irresistible_...”

These breathy utterances from the two men devouring him, provided a respite from all the sucking and squelching that their mouths and fingers made as they toyed with his body. 

The muscles on Jake’s back rippled with each bob of the head, and from this position, Jay noticed two small, bony protrusions in between his scapulas, an uneven brown scar running through the centre of both. Maybe he was seeing things again, but he swore he noticed a mirage in the air, the silhouette of an angel’s wings shimmering in and out of existence. Ethereal. He noticed this with Heeseung too, but his possessed a tattered appearance, like of an injured griffin’s.

“Azazel. Daniel.”

Movement in the corner of his eye now piqued his interest. Sunghoon was pulling his sweater over his head, revealing an intricate landscape of muscles and ligaments so tightly knotted together from his, assumingly intense workout routine. He had those distinct bumps too, but his scars were more grotesquely scored into his skin. An unsightly undulation of blacks and reds that suggested mutilation and brutal amputation. Jay understood. He was _Lucifer._ Even in the artificial light, his wings were conspicuous, a mangled arrangement of black feathers providing a second shadow - a dark entity that followed him as he walked over to a trembling and stimulated Jay, subsequently making his angelic disciples retreat from his body with reluctance.

_Lucifer_ , his mind repeated, as he took in his physique. Jay only realised he’d been on his bed the whole time, and his fingers blindly reached for some fabric to cling onto otherwise he would have been blown away by the impromptu strip show he was receiving. Even the way he indifferently threw aside his jeans was so fucking sexy. Was it appropriate to pray to God at this time for his poor heart, when the devil himself in his naked glory was crawling on top of him with a fixated gaze that screamed: _I, will, eat, you, up._

_Fuck._ And when that huge cock of his plunged into Jay’s backside it was something else. So different to the plastic dildos he had shoved up his poor ass every night whilst Jake was snoring in the next room. He raised his thighs to his chest, an timid offering for Lucifer to access to the deepest parts of his body. And the fallen angel, demon, keeled over in response, his teeth sinking into the flesh of Jay’s shoulder as he hastened his thrusts. A gurgled whimper escaped the human’s throat, arms locked around his predator’s neck, his head tilted upwards to discover Azazel and Daniel watching respectfully from above with their own lustful gaze. And not so ceremoniously when they pumped their erections right by the human’s cheek, waiting for the devil’s command. 

“You shall accept my seed, human. Carry my children, my _nephilim_.” 

_Oh God, oh Satan._ Whatever he’d just spouted from that hot mouth of his _._ His crush was going to breed with him. Jay wasn’t sober enough to ask how he, a male, was going to deliver his demigod kids. His thinking was void of any capacity for reason. Jay just wished when this was over, it wouldn’t be a fever dream. 

“I - hck! - want you to fill me up~ Nnngh I’m so close. Please, _Lucifer._ ”

“Come for me little one. Take it all in like the _sinner_ you are.”

“Th-thank you.”

Jay’s eyes met those black orbs, a flash of red. Suddenly it felt like his soul was being sucked into them, his entire being consumed by his darkest desire, literally. A multitude of moans followed. An explosion of white. A hotness permeating inside him, infused with the essence of the devil. _Sunghoon, just a kiss._ That’s all he wanted now, to calm his orgasmic convulsions. And the relief he felt when his lips were enveloped by another. So soft, as were the pair of tongues that lapped at his face, cleaning up the evidence of their intense lovemaking.

.

.

.

The hangover was real for sure. The retching, undeniably. Last night’s dinner swirled down the toilet with the green tint of that motherfucking absinthe. It really wrecked him huh, but Jay swore there was something else adding to that shit feeling. His stomach growled, perhaps that was it. He was famished, and he was delighted to see his fellow roommate place a bowl of hearty hangover soup on the dining table. _Daniel…_

“Daniel?”

“Who the fuck’s Daniel? Also a ‘thank you’ would be nice, huma- _Jay_.”

_Strange._ For some reason the name with a few others was resonating clearly in his head. _Aza-something. Luci…?_ He shook his head, he admitted his memory could get pretty wack after downing those shots recklessly.

“Thank you.”

_Thank you. Wings._ _Red._ Something definitely happened last night. After cleaning up the dishes, Jay quickly made his way to the bathroom, inspecting his bare self in the mirror. A bite mark on his shoulder. He wasn’t imagining it this time. He looked down, and he almost slipped when he discovered black lines in the form of swirls imprinted onto the skin over his core. Marked, he was. 

But by what? By _whom?_

A distant recollection of his tutor’s whispers and Jake’s filled cheeks. The unwavering intensity of Sunghoon’s eyes. _Huh? I don’t remember this happening at all._ Then a slam of the door startled him, deus ex machina style. A flurry of dark feathers suddenly engulfed his vision. Heat began to stir inside him, but it wasn’t like a typical stomach ache.

“Hello human.”

Speak of the devil. He sincerely hoped the mirror wasn’t playing visual tricks on him since Sunghoon was somehow behind him now, as if he materialised out of thin air or some shit, and he was clad in black leather head to toe, a stark difference to his usually softer appearance on campus. 

_Haha, what the fuck is happening? Why is my crush in my bathroom? What is this? Some cliche young adult novel?_

His bewilderment at the situation and the stupid thoughts that came with it were cut short when he was flipped around by a pair of strong hands. And the backs of those fingers grazed Jay’s cheek, flashbacks of the past night now vivid in his mind... Of semen streaking his face, of his asshole happily taking in the deluge of hot, sticky seed. The seed of a corrupted angel that wore a beautiful mask. He gulped. It was the first time seeing Sunghoon without being overly clouded by infatuation or intoxication, but he felt so drunk and nervous just looking at the living sculpture standing before him.

“Shh...No need to be scared. You should feel blessed. Honoured that you are carrying my offspring.”

His forefinger was pressed onto his small lips, and it took everything in Jay to stop himself from licking it. Meanwhile Sunghoon’s other hand traced the patterns on Jay’s belly, and the latter wasn’t sure if he was meant to be sexually aroused from this, but it was too late to process the possibilities. 

He hooked his leg around Sunghoon’s waist, throwing himself onto the devil and rutting his crotch to coax the rest of the blood into his member. The thought of being fucked again by the man he’d admired for a long time was already so alluring and he unknowingly drooled at the dirty scenarios they could recreate - another addiction to add on top of his alcoholism. His delusion told him that he could take on multiple breeding sessions, and Lucifer chuckled at the human’s foolishness, his obliviousness to the terminal consequences of being chosen by the fallen. However, he particularly enjoyed the vigour that this one displayed, so the demon played along with the enthusiasm, grinding back into the boy and feeling his own hard-on rouse.

Jay, his personal plaything to use over and over until the venom ate away at his organs and soul, more toxic than the alcoholic beverages the human liked to indulge in. Ah, how he loved the way the boy fumbled at his clothing with shaking hands, the anticipation was endearing but Lucifer knew this bond was temporary. He’d seen that same wistful look in his previous victims, and he’d loved it every time when they worshipped him so... Feeding the ultimate narcissus, Lucifer. Satan himself. The first angel that fell from the heavens.

.

.

.

###  **your**

#####  **narcissus**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> [ my art acc ](https://twitter.com/jamong_hs)  
> my other fics (pls proceed with caution):  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
